


Huk, nie westchnienie

by jasna



Series: Pokój w naszych czasach [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors University, Bad Attitude, Badass Ravenclaw, Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Canon Patching, Dealing with depression - still not that well, Department of Mysteries, F/M, Half-blood and still proud, Jeez these tags are pointless, Swearing, Wizards are such dorks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasna/pseuds/jasna
Summary: - Ciekawa rzecz. - powiedział Syriusz, siadając naprzeciwko mnie. Teraz mogłam dostrzec zmęczenie na jego twarzy, podkrążone oczy i nieprzyjemną rysę wokół ust. - Zawsze, jak masz taki… agresywno-zdołowany humor, przychodzisz do mnie.- Masz dobre wino. - odparłam sucho, wyjmując mu butelkę z garści.- Jasne. - uśmiechnął się kątem ust. - I to jedyny powód?





	1. Chapter 1

_My, wydrążeni ludzie_  
_My, chochołowi ludzie_  
_Razem się kołyszemy_  
_Głowy napełnia nam słoma_  
_Nie znaczy nic nasza mowa_  
*  
Na niektórych sarkazm nie działa. Trzeba do nich podchodzić z subtelną delikatnością młota pneumatycznego.  
\- Nie wiem, jakim cudem udało wam się zdać na drugi rok! - monologowałam do sali pełnej skruszonych studentów, którzy bardzo chcieli być aurorami. - Czy wyście kiedykolwiek, cokolwiek przeczytali?! Poza „Bunkrami w Ministerstwie Magii”, panie Simmons, to dziadostwo się nie liczy. Czwarte prawo magii, do diabła! Podstawy! Profesor Flitwick by się załamał, gdyby to zobaczył! - strzepnęłam plikiem esejów, które oceniałam do drugiej w nocy. - Jeśli zaklęcia pochodzą z różnych źródeł, zachowują się jak fale! Dlatego dużo prościej jest rzucić Evanesco na manualnie wytworzony obiekt, niż na coś wyczarowanego! A wy wszyscy, jeden w drugiego, usiłujecie mi udowodnić, że to guzik prawda. No ludzie.  
\- Ale, na zdrowy, chłopski rozum… - zaoponował Simmons. Prychnęłam.  
\- Od kiedy magia ma coś wspólnego ze zdrowym, chłopskim rozumem? - warknęłam i plasnęłam esejami o biurko. - Żenada, moi drodzy. Że-na-da. Mieliście na napisanie tego całe dwa miesiące! Pełen dostęp do biblioteki tutaj! Kontakt do mnie, gdybyście mieli jakieś problemy! I co? I nikt nie miał przez pełne dwa miesiące żadnego problemu! A teraz dostaję stertę bzdur, w których wartości merytorycznej jest może na pół strony! I to ma się nazywać elitą?! Jasny gwint, co ja mam z wami zrobić?!  
\- Odpuścić. - dobiegł mnie szepcik z tyłu. O, stary. W klasie nagle zapadła przerażona cisza.  
\- Odpuścić. - powtórzyłam lodowato. - Odpuścić to ja ci mogę permanentnie, panie Dowell. Zaliczenie mojego przedmiotu nie jest obowiązkowe. TAK SAMO JAK WYŻSZA EDUKACJA NIE JEST OBOWIĄZKOWA!  
Klasa się skrzywiła. I mieli rację. Rzadko wybuchałam aż tak bardzo. Miałam jednak swoje powody. Do późna siedziałam nad tymi cholernymi esejami, nad ranem obudziła mnie sowa od Dumbledore’a, który prosił o podesłanie mu chociaż ogólnej mapy Hali Przepowiedni, w drodze na uniwerek ochlapał mnie mugolski samochód, a w kafeterii była długa kolejka i nie zdążyłam kupić kawy. Drugi rok na teorii magii miał ze mną dzisiaj solidnie pod górkę.  
Odetchnęłam. Potarłam skronie. Czułam na sobie przerażone spojrzenia studentów.  
\- Nie bez powodów aurorów określa się najlepszymi z najlepszych. - powiedziałam łagodnie. Jedna ze studentek z przodu sali wyraźnie zadygotała ze strachu. - To znaczy, że oprócz wykucia na pamięć setek zaklęć, służących do zadawania ludziom krzywdy, musicie je także rozumieć. Rozumieć mechanizmy, rządzące magią. Rozumieć, co się dzieje z wami, kiedy rzucacie czary. Zdawać sobie sprawę, że zaklęcia ochronne to nici, zaklęcia bojowe przypominają miniaturowe eksplozje nuklearne, a zaklęcia lecznicze powodują zmiany na poziomie komórkowym.  
Transmutacja, w swojej podstawie, to ingerencja w podstawowe cząstki, z jakich składa się świat, powiedziała profesor McGonagall w mojej głowie (wykład w szóstej klasie, wstęp do zaklęć znikania).  
\- Jeśli nie rozumiecie, co się dzieje wokół was, co się dzieje z wami… - wolno ruszyłam na wycieczkę między rzędami przerażonych studentów. - Jak zamierzacie się bronić? Bronić innych? Kiedy będziecie musieli rozbroić autorską, czarnomagiczną siatkę, nałożoną na żywą osobę… siatkę, która przy pierwszym złym ruchu wysadzi w powietrze najbliższą okolicę… wtedy zrozumiecie, jak ważne jest zrozumienie i jak różne jest ono od wiedzy. Kiedy będziecie mieli czyjeś życie w rękach, trzydzieści sekund na znalezienie rozwiązania i nic, poza swoją różdżką i mózgiem…  
_Cass, ona ma na sobie coś dziwnego! Cass, co ja mam z tym zrobić?!_  
_O Merlinie, Cassandra, to chyba…_  
Otrząsnęłam się.  
\- I jeśli wybrniecie z tego bez ofiar śmiertelnych, wtedy będziecie prawdziwymi aurorami. - dokończyłam. - Doskonała znajomość Drętwoty i Confundusa nie czyni z was aurorów. Czyni z was jedynie żołnierzy. - wróciłam pod tablicę i odwróciłam się ku klasie. Przyglądali mi się dziwnie. Uderzyło mnie, jak młodzi są moi uczniowie. Jak naiwni. Jak mało rozumiejący.  
Potem jedna ze studentek uniosła niepewnie rękę.  
\- Tak, panno Jones?  
\- Czy… przeżyła pani coś takiego? Coś, co pani właśnie opisała…  
\- Nie. - odparłam zimno. - Możemy wrócić do wykładu? Dziękuję.  
Wyłożyłam im - znowu - całą interpretację czwartego prawa magii teoretycznej według profesora Langloisa, z którym współpracowałam na Madagaskarze. Zadałam im napisanie eseju jeszcze raz, na ten sam temat, ale logicznie. Jeśli się nie zgadzają z jakimś założeniem, niech mi przedstawią literaturę popierającą ów punkt widzenia. Potem włożyłam kurtkę i wyszłam z budynku Uniwersytetu, by dotrzeć do Departamentu Tajemnic akurat wtedy, kiedy wszyscy wychodzili na lunch.  
Dobrze się złożyło. Mogłam w spokoju posiedzieć te dwadzieścia minut. Przy biurku. Z głową ukrytą w ramionach.  
*  
\- Piłeś.  
\- No co ty.  
Westchnęłam ciężko i ostrożnie zamknęłam drzwi za sobą. Syriusz powlókł się z powrotem do kuchni. W milczeniu, ostrożnie stawiając glany, podążyłam za nim. Dom był pusty, ciemny, cichy, tylko w oddali słychać było mamrotanie Stworka i jakiś kornik skrobał w balustradzie. Światła były przygaszone i migotały smutno, niebieskawo, wydobywając z mroku tylko cienie i zarysy przedmiotów. Kuchnia również była pogrążona w mroku. Ogień słabo pełgał w kominku, pogrążając wszystko w pomarańczowych, drżących odblaskach. Na stole stał talerz, resztka chleba i dwie… trzy butelki wina.  
\- Łapa… - szepnęłam, widząc to.  
Och, jak inne to było od tego niedużego, jasnego mieszkania, w którym Syriusz mieszkał tuż po szkole. Jak inne od tej małej, pomalowanej w słoneczne kolory kuchni. Inne od niedużej sypialni, wybitej białą tapetą, w której stało łóżko zasłane lekką czerwienią i złotem. Tu było cicho, ciemno; tam było jasno i zawsze grało radio. Tu Łapa był sam - tam wiecznie kogoś przyjmował, znajomych i „zakonników”, kolegów i dziewczyny.  
\- Pamiętasz, jak Alice Longbottom zdejmowała siatkę eksplozyjną z Emmeliny Vance? - zapytałam nagle. Syriusz spojrzał na mnie. W mroku nie widziałam jego twarzy, ale domyślałam się, że jest zaskoczony.  
\- Nie. - powiedział cicho. - Chyba nawet o tym nie wiedziałem. Siatkę eksplozyjną?  
\- Tak. - odsunęłam krzesło i usiadłam powoli. - Emmelina wpadła w pułapkę… na szczęście Alice była na miejscu, a Frankowi starczyło przytomności, by do mnie przelusterkować. Jakoś udało nam się rozbroić zaklęcie bez zabijania wszystkich w promieniu dwudziestu metrów, ale… - uniosłam oczy i spróbowałam na niego popatrzeć. Stał jednak poza zasięgiem światła. - Co to dało? - zapytałam z goryczą. - W końcu i tak wszystko wzięło w łeb.  
Syriusz w milczeniu wcisnął mi butelkę wina w ręce. Ze złością pociągnęłam prosto z gwinta. Byliśmy sami, nie było sensu udawać, że posiadam wyszukane maniery.  
\- Zły dzień? - zapytał Syriusz, wyciągając dłoń. Oddałam mu butelkę. Mocno potarłam twarz obiema rękami.  
\- Fatalny. - przyznałam. W głowie miałam siano, w oczach piasek, a w mięśniach galaretę. Powinnam zebrać tyłek i iść do moich „samoobrońców”, w końcu był piątek, trening i w ogóle… ale absolutnie nie miałam ochoty. Tam byłoby głośno, w domu bym chyba zwariowała, ale tu… Tu było cicho. I dopóki Łapa był w tym samym pomieszczeniu, nie była to smutna ani groźna cisza. To była cisza przypominająca miękki koc, zapraszający do zamknięcia oczu i pogrążenia się we śnie.  
\- Ciekawa rzecz. - powiedział Syriusz, siadając naprzeciwko mnie. Teraz mogłam dostrzec zmęczenie na jego twarzy, podkrążone oczy i nieprzyjemną rysę wokół ust. - Zawsze, jak masz taki… agresywno-zdołowany humor, przychodzisz do mnie.  
\- Masz dobre wino. - odparłam sucho, wyjmując mu butelkę z garści.  
\- Jasne. - uśmiechnął się kątem ust. - I to jedyny powód?  
Nie jedyny, prawie powiedziałam na głos, ale zdołałam utrzymać te słowa w gardle. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko, nieco krzywo, i ponownie uniosłam butelkę do ust. Może to przez zmęczenie, ale w głowie już czułam miękki szum, jakby na myśli ktoś narzucił mi delikatną chustę. Zwykle potrzebowałam nieco więcej niż dwóch łyków wina, by się choćby oszołomić. No, ale też od dawna nie piłam niczego mocniejszego od piwa. Jakoś nie było okazji.  
\- Słyszałam, że Dumbledore jednak znalazł nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. - powiedziałam. Syriusz westchnął ciężko.  
\- Taa. - burknął. - Chociaż ciężko to nazwać „znalezieniem”… Knot mianował jedną ze swoich biurw. Ale dlaczego tak, a nie inaczej, to zapytaj Artura, ja nie do końca rozumiem. Coś prawnego.  
\- Dekret edukacyjny numer dwadzieścia dwa. - skojarzyłam nagle. - Jeśli dyrektor szkoły nie jest w stanie w terminie znaleźć odpowiedniego nauczyciela, obecny minister ma prawo obsadzić etat. I kto poleciał?  
\- Dolores Umbridge.  
Zakrztusiłam się łykiem wina. Syriusz spojrzał na mnie z niepokojem, ale zdołałam odzyskać oddech zanim przeszedł do łomotania mnie piąchą w plecy. Odepchnęłam jego ręce i zaczerpnęłam powietrza. O, na kości wszystkich dziewic męczennic.  
\- Starszy podsekretarz ministra. - wykrztusiłam. - O, Boże. Biedne dzieci.  
\- Znasz ją? - zainteresował się Black. Pokiwałam ponuro głową.  
\- O, tak. Mamy z nią do czynienia w niektórych organizacyjno-administracyjnych sprawach, jak również przy akceptacji grantów i regularnego budżetu. - odstawiłam butelkę wina na stół. Właściwie, w tej chwili to była bardziej butelka po winie. - Ta kobieta jest… mówiąc delikatnie… szurnięta. W złą stronę.  
Syriusz zacisnął wargi.  
\- Pijana władzą. - ciągnęłam w zamyśleniu, podparłszy brodę na pięści. - Uwielbia przepisy i wytyczne. Wymyśla dziwne warunki i dziwne regulaminy. Podejrzewam, że ma coś do Knota… no, może nie tyle do Knota, co do pozycji ministra magii. Sama nie ma szansy na ten stołek, ale na pewno będzie się podlizywać temu, który tam siedzi… - westchnęłam lekko. - Nie będą mieli z nią lekko w Hogwarcie.  
Syriusz wolno kręcił głową. Wyglądał, jakby dzielił mój pogląd na tę sprawę, ale nie miał nic do dodania.  
\- Jak tam poszukiwania? - zapytał. Jęknęłam i schowałam twarz w dłoniach.  
Kijowo, oto jak…  
*  
\- Dwadzieścia dziewięć. - oznajmiłam na głos, gapiąc się na ostatnią plakietkę w dwudziestym dziewiątym rzędzie. Plakietka była solidnie wytarta, niegdyś wytrawione tam litery kompletnie nieczytelne. Trąciłam tabliczkę końcem różdżki i zaklęłam. Teraz czekał mnie spacer z powrotem. Cudownie.  
\- Szefowo?  
Wrzasnęłam, upuszczając różdżkę, wyrzuciłam z siebie chyba z pięćdziesiąt przekleństw w trzech językach i zanurkowałam pod półkę w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Kiedy wstałam, Bode patrzył na mnie przepraszająco. Jego różdżka rzucała miękki, biały blask na najbliższe półki i odbijała się w szkłach jego okularów.  
\- Cholera jasna w pysk, Bode. - wydyszałam, kiedy już upewniłam się, że to jeszcze nie zawał. - Co ci odbiło? I co tu robisz?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Byłem w Sali Śmierci. - mruknął. - Drzwi były otwarte. Tim i jego zespół raczej tu nie wchodzą, się zaniepokoiłem. Co tu robisz, szefowo?  
Cholera.  
\- Szukam katalogu. - powiedziałam. - Tak z ciekawości.  
Bode uniósł brew.  
\- I?  
\- I nic. - wzruszyłam ramionami i zdecydowałam się podjąć próbę ucieczki. Przeszłam obok niego, uważając, by nie trącić żadnej z przepowiedni, i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Broderick w milczeniu poszedł za mną. Na razie nie pytał, ale kiedyś na pewno zacznie. Głupia ja! Zostawić drzwi otwarte! Gdyby Moody wiedział, to by chyba mnie zabił śmiechem… albo laską.  
Kiedy dotarliśmy do sali wejściowej, Bode powędrował w stronę Sali Myśli. Nie zatrzymywałam go. Broderick miał tam swoje własne biurko i swoje własne tablice, pokreślone obliczeniami. Powlokłam się do mojego gabinetu. Po raz pierwszy od, o rany, nawet nie wiem od kiedy, zupełnie mi się nie chciało pracować. Miałam ochotę po prostu usiąść i gapić się w książki, nawet ich nie dotykając. Kryzys, zdecydowanie.  
Dobiegała połowa października, a ja miałam więcej roboty niż jednonogi w konkursie kopania tyłków. Papierologia, która zalegała od mojego pobytu na Madagaskarze, wreszcie osiągnęła niebezpieczny stopień kulminacji i rzadko kiedy wychodziłam z pracy przed dwudziestą. Na dodatek musiałam jeszcze przeszukiwać tę cholerną Halę Przepowiedni. Moody nie zamierzał mi odpuścić, jak tylko mnie widział, to pytał o postępy.  
Przez to byłam w stanie permanentnego zmęczenia. Oczy mnie bolały i podejrzewałam, że czeka mnie wycieczka do mugolskiego okulisty. Jakoś nie ufałam uzdrowicielom w Mungu w kwestii mojego wzroku. Może i umieli leczyć smoczą ospę i groszopryszczkę, ale łagodną krótkowzroczność (z lekkim astygmatyzmem) wolałam oddać pod opiekę mugolskiego lekarza. Chyba wpływ ojca. Jego zawsze bawiły opisy czarodziejskich chorób i sposobów na ich leczenie.  
Między innymi dlatego październik mijał mi szybko, w oparach zmęczenia i wrażenia, że przestaję ogarniać życie. Coś wymykało mi się powoli z palców, ale nie miałam pojęcia, co. Okazjonalnie zaglądałam na Grimmauld Place, dotrzymać Syriuszowi towarzystwa, i często gęsto te wizyty kończyły się wzajemnym kopaniem sobie tyłków. Tak dodatkowo, poza piątkowymi treningami z mugolskimi „samoobrońcami”.  
O dziwo, rzadko kiedy kończyliśmy w łóżku.  
Może i dobrze. To były niebezpieczne wody; wody, na które wolałabym nie wracać za często. Zbyt dużo się zmieniło od tych leniwych miesięcy w szóstej i siódmej klasie. My się za bardzo zmieniliśmy, żeby miało to jakiś głębszy sens. No i nie chciałam Łapy sprowadzać do roli, w jakiej było mu wygodnie pod koniec naszej nauki w Hogwarcie.  
A jednak…

_Niech ostatecznie ominie spotkanie  
W królestwie ni światła ni cienia…_


	2. Chapter 2

Jakoś w listopadzie z różnych powodów wyrabiałam moją pierwszą od lat nockę w Departamencie Tajemnic. Przede wszystkim, żaden z „zakonników” nie mógł wziąć dzisiaj nocnej zmiany. Nie wnikałam. I tak miałam mnóstwo roboty, głównie papierkowej. Dlatego otworzyłam drzwi na korytarz prowadzący do sali wejściowej i pracowałam przy świetle dwunastu magicznych świec. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, całkiem stracę wzrok.  
Nagle usłyszałam otwierające się, a potem zamykające drzwi windy. Kiedy uniosłam głowę, dostrzegłam Brodericka Bode’a, patrzącego na mnie z dziwną miną.  
\- Hej. - powiedziałam, odkładając pióro.  
\- Cześć, szefowo. - bąknął on.  
\- Co tu robisz tak późno?  
\- Zapomniałem czegoś. - odparł Bode sztywno. - Tylko to zabiorę… i zaraz lecę.  
\- Dobra. - ponownie złapałam pióro i nachyliłam się nad pergaminem. Poważnie, ilość raportów do wypełnienia, protokołów do podpisania i innych nienaukowych pierdół do załatwienia była przytłaczająca. Biorąc tę fuchę nie spodziewałam się, że czterdzieści procent czasu poświęcę administracji zamiast czemuś pożytecznemu!  
Zdążyłam zapisać jedną linijkę, zanim usłyszałam coś, co mi się nie spodobało. Jakby drugi zestaw kroków. A przecież Bode był sam… Ostrożnie odłożyłam pióro i sięgnęłam po różdżkę. Podniosłam się z krzesła powoli, by nie skrzypnęło, i przemykając pod ścianą ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Za Bode’em już zamykały się drzwi, ale towarzyszyła mu jeszcze zakapturzona postać w czarnej szacie…  
O, kurwa.  
\- _Expelliarmus!_ \- syknęłam więc, ale czarny był szybszy.  
\- _Drętwota!_  
\- _Protecto!_  
\- _Crucio!_  
W ostatniej chwili padłam na podłogę, zaklęcie śmignęło mi nad głową i wybiło dziurę w ścianie. Chwała Bogu za te przeklęte koty, które w sekundzie z „rozmruczanej miłości” przechodziły do „przerobić ręce na kaszankę”. Kto by pomyślał, że to tak wyrabia refleks.  
\- A żeby cię… - mruknęłam, wkurzona. - _Locomotor mortis!_  
Jakimś cudem trafiłam. Może się nie spodziewał tak dziecinnego zaklęcia. Cóż. Jestem czasami z lekka nieprzewidywalna. Zerwałam się, w duchu dziękując „samoobrońcom” za całą naukę upadania i szybkiego wstawania.  
\- Jestem zawiedziony. - wycharczał śmierciożerca już z podłogi. - Po słynnej Cass Bennet spodziewałem się większej kreatywności.  
\- Dobra. - warknęłam i z całej siły władowałam mu kopniaka w krocze. Śmierciożerca zapiszczał cienko, wypuścił różdżkę i bardzo wyraźnie chciał umrzeć. Niewiele myśląc, zgniotłam kawałek drewna pod obcasem. - Zapamiętaj: to się nazywa smokerski glan i dostać tym w klejnoty boli. - warknęłam jeszcze. Gdzieś w głębi Departamentu stuknęły drzwi. Niewiele myśląc, rzuciłam się do przodu. Czarny i tak nie będzie w stanie podnieść się z podłogi jeszcze przez dobry kwadrans. Mężczyźni dziwnie mocno reagują na potężny kopniak w klejnoty, zwłaszcza dokonany smokerskim glanem. Równie dobrze mogłam polecieć za Bode’em, który na pewno nie przyszedł tu z własnej woli.  
A jeśli spróbuje zdjąć przepowiednię z półki…  
\- Broderick! - ryknęłam. Czując narastającą w piersi panikę rzuciłam się biegiem między akwariami z mózgami, znanym tylko mi i Anecie skrótem do Sali Przepowiedni. - BRODERICK!  
Biegłam między rzędami, rozglądając się na lewo i prawo w poszukiwaniu blasku różdżki. Długo, bardzo długo nie dostrzegałam niczego. Dopiero w dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym rzędzie zobaczyłam sylwetkę mojego kolegi, chwiejną i niepewną; różdżka wyraźnie trzęsła się w jego dłoni.  
\- Broderick!  
Za późno. Już sięgnął do półki. Zdążyłam osłonić uszy, zanim jego palce dotknęły powierzchni kulki, która wyglądała na szklaną. Powietrze przeszył wysoki jęk, wręcz pisk, wpadający w ultradźwięki. Broderick poderwał dłonie do uszu, upuszczając różdżkę, ale było już za późno. Zakrzyczał, szarpnął się i padł na podłogę, a z ucha wolno wypłynęła mu strużka krwi. Jęk Strażnika w powietrzu zamarł, rozpłynął się i ucichł. Padłam na kolana obok Bode’a i nerwowo sprawdziłam, czy żyje.  
\- Broderick? - szepnęłam, z ulgą wyczuwszy pod palcami słaby puls. Nie chciałabym stracić pracownika. Po dokonaniu tej operacji, mój mózg przeskoczył na wyższe obroty. Jak to wytłumaczyć? Broderick zajmował się opieką nad jednym z akwariów mózgowych, mogłam tym wytłumaczyć jego chwilowe… pomieszanie. Wyszarpnęłam z kieszeni bluzy szary blankiet przesyłki wewnętrznej i na kolanie naskrobałam zgłoszenie wypadku przy pracy. Po stuknięciu w blankiet różdżką, papier sam złożył się w samolocik i odleciał.  
Miałam jakieś dziesięć minut, by sprzątnąć śmierciożercę sprzed drzwi, zanim w Departamencie pojawi się zespół złożony z magomedyka i strażnika porządkowego. Zerwałam się więc i skrótem pognałam z powrotem. Śmierciożerca, ku mojej ogromnej wściekłości, wykazał się większą odpornością niż się spodziewałam - zwiał. Szlag by to… Moody się nie ucieszy. Nie dowiedziałam się nawet, co to był za jeden.  
Wróciłam do Brodericka.  
Nie podobało mi się to. Ostatnim razem mieliśmy regularnego kreta w Departamencie - o czym dowiedziałam się dopiero po wojnie, jako że z Rookwoodem nie miałam prawie żadnej styczności. On siedział „w terenie”, należał do zespołu eksperymentatorskiego, ja od zawsze byłam teoretykiem. Czasem widywałam jego sprawozdania i to było na tyle. Kiedy padło, że Rookwood pracował dla czarnych, byłam równie zaskoczona co reszta zespołu. Chociaż, w sumie, miało to jakiś sens. Skoro Zakon miał swojego człowieka w Departamencie, było całkiem jasne, że śmierciożercy wpadli na ten sam pomysł.  
Szkoda tylko, że dużo wcześniej niż my.  
Bardzo nie chciałam sądzić, że mamy kolejnego szpiega w szeregach.  
Za to wypadałoby ściągnąć tu kogoś, żeby mnie zdjął z tej cholernej warty…  
Na szczęście w zespole, który przybiegł na moje wezwanie, znajdował się Kingsley. Zdyszany, zmachany i wyraźnie dopiero co po powrocie z „terenu”, nie zadawał mi żadnych pytań. W stronę magomedyka rzuciłam jedynie historyjkę o mózgach i możliwych konsekwencjach nieostrożnego obchodzenia się z nimi i zostałam zwolniona do domu. Bo „stres”. Bo „trauma”.  
Kingsley chyba sobie poradzi.  
*  
\- Syriusz?  
Dom był cichy. Ostrożnie zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Co prawda dochodziła trzecia w nocy, ale podejrzewałam, że Łapa jednak nie śpi. Czułam to jakimś kobiecym zmysłem i nie umiałam wytłumaczyć. Ostrożnie zajrzałam do kuchni. Było tam pusto, rondle i patelnie stały w stosikach na blacie, na stole widniały resztki jakiejś kolacji. Pokręciłam głową, spoglądając w stronę schodów. Wolno wspięłam się do pokoju Syriusza i, nie pukając, zajrzałam do środka.  
No tak.  
Leżał na łóżku, wgapiony w sufit, w ręce ściskał butelkę. Kilka innych walało się dookoła.  
\- Łapa. - odezwałam się. Drgnął. Spojrzał na mnie dość mętnie.  
\- Cass. - zaskoczył dopiero po chwili. - Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?  
\- Powstrzymuję cię od stoczenia się w samotności. - usiadłam obok niego i wyrwałam mu butelkę z ręki. Zanim zdążył wygłosić jakiś protest, przytknęłam flaszkę do warg i pociągnęłam solidnie. Stoczmy się razem, co mi tam.  
Black uniósł się nieco na łokciach i obserwował mnie, cynicznie uśmiechnięty.  
\- Ciężki dzień w Ministerstwie? - zapytał sarkastycznie, kiedy już załapałam oddech. Nie wiem, co on pił, ale był to ciężki towar. Potrząsnęłam głową. Co mu miałam powiedzieć?  
W biurze jak w biurze, tylko gorzej… Odkąd Dumbledore uznał, że Voldemort chce dostać w swoje łapy pełną wersję przepowiedni Sybilli Trelawney, właściwie nie spałam. Mój Departament był w bezpośrednim zagrożeniu, a nie mogłam tego nikomu powiedzieć, bo nikt mi nie wierzył. Robiłam co mogłam z rozdysponowywaniem ludzi po Salach, ale jak mi tam wleci grupka czarnych, to nie będzie co zbierać. To w dzień. W nocy po Departamencie kręcili się „zakonnicy”, o których martwiłam się równie silnie. Co prawda, kryli się pod pelerynami-niewidkami - na wypadek, gdyby przyuważył ich ktoś z Ministerstwa - ale moja paranoja i tak nie pozwalała mi spać.  
Było tak wiele rzeczy, które mogły pójść źle…  
I poszły dzisiejszej nocy.  
\- A co u młodych w Hogwarcie? - zapytałam, zupełnie jakbym nie wiedziała. Syriusz tylko machnął ręką.  
\- Weź mi nawet nie przypominaj. - burknął. - Jakbym dostał tę Umbridge w swoje ręce…  
\- Spoko. - łyknęłam z butelki jeszcze raz. - Karma wraca.  
\- Taa… - Syriusz wyrwał mi flaszkę. Nie napił się z niej jednak, spojrzał tylko zmęczonym wzrokiem i odstawił na szafkę nocną. - Mogłaś coś zostawić.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że wypiłeś wystarczająco jak na jedną noc. - spojrzałam znacząco na butelki, walające się po podłodze. Syriusz zrobił obłudnie zdumioną minę, ale nie skomentował.  
\- Młodzi chcą się zebrać w grupę. - mruknął po chwili. - Ćwiczyć obronę pod nosem tej całej Umbridge…  
\- W Ministerstwie są nią zachwyceni. - westchnęłam. Podciągnęłam się nieco i oparłam plecy o wezgłowie łóżka. - Same sukcesy, zrewolucjonizowała nauczanie obrony przed czarną magią, rewelacyjne wyniki… Znając Knota, same bzdury.  
\- Ogranicza ich do czytania w kółko podręcznika. - powiedział Syriusz z wyraźną złością w głosie. Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- No to w cholerę się z tego nauczą. - stwierdziłam. - A teraz to jednak by się im przydało coś umieć, a nie tylko może wiedzieć.  
Łapa spojrzał na mnie cynicznie.  
\- Wiesz coś o tym, nie?  
\- Ty mnie, Black, może nie irytuj, co? - zdjęłam okulary i potarłam mocno oczy. - Prawie nam się włamali do Departamentu.  
Syriusz podskoczył.  
\- CO?!  
\- Znokautowałam czarnego. - pozwoliłam głowie opaść w tył. Przy okazji chyba nabiłam sobie guza, waląc potylicą o dąb syriuszowego łóżka. - Rzucili Imperiusa na jednego z moich pracowników. Nie zdążyłam go złapać, zanim sięgnął po przepowiednię… zabrali go do Munga. Kingsley też tam był, dał mi znać, że bierze na siebie resztę dyżuru.  
\- No, to nieźle. - Syriusz pochylił się. Przez chwilę grzebał w szafce, a moich uszu dobiegały wyraźne brzęki butelek. Rany boskie, Łapa, mam nadzieję, że to sok dyniowy, a nie wódka!  
\- Ale przynajmniej teraz już wiem, gdzie ta cholerna kulka jest. - westchnęłam. - Rookwood musiał ją znaleźć już podczas pierwszej wojny, więc Jego Wysokość Czarny Bydlak wiedział, gdzie jej szukać. Sama bym ją znalazła za rok. Dziewięćdziesiąty siódmy rząd, a ja dotarłam do dwudziestego… nie, trzydziestego czwartego.  
\- Ładnie. - Łapa wepchnął mi w ręce butelkę. Nie był to sok dyniowy. Do diabła, Black, czy ty nie masz szacunku dla swojej wątroby, cholera jasna w pysk? - Temu twojemu nic nie będzie?  
\- Raczej nie. - odstawiłam butelkę na podłogę i z powrotem nasunęłam okulary na nos. - Bode jest twarda bestia, powinien się wylizać.  
*  
_Kiedy do siebie szepczemy_  
_Głos nasz jak suchej trawy_  
_Przez którą wiatr dmie_  
_Jak chrobot szczurzej łapy_  
_Na rozbitym szkle_  
_W suchej naszej piwnicy_

\- Ale kiedy wróciłam, czarnego już nie było. - dokończyłam moją opowieść równo z wybiciem godziny siódmej rano. Bogu dziękować za wolne soboty. - Nie wiem nawet, kto to był.  
\- Niedobrze. - stwierdził Moody ponuro. - Teraz pewnie już wiedzą, że jesteś z nami.  
Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na Snape’a. Ten nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. Na twarzy miał wyraz pogardliwej pobłażliwości, zupełnie jakby nie wrócił przed trzema minutami z nagłego posiedzenia rady wewnętrznej Naczelnego Bydlaka.  
\- Rookwood przed aresztowaniem podał Czarnemu Panu listę pracowników Departamentu Tajemnic. - powiedział lekceważąco. - Więc Czarny Pan od dawna wie, że Bennet jest jedną z niewymownych. Może nie wiedzieć, że awansowała na szefową sekcji, ale wie, że tam jest. Więc o ile Bennet się nie sypnęła ze swoim członkostwem w Zakonie… - Snape zawiesił głos, zupełnie jakby się spodziewał, że jakoś zareaguję. Się nie doczekał. - To raczej nie ma powodu przypuszczać, że ma coś bliżej wspólnego z organizacją Dumbledore’a.  
\- Ale mogą spróbować ją zwerbować. - zauważył Moody. - Pokazała, że ma jaja.  
Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Dzięki, Szalonooki. - mruknęłam. Syriusz ścisnął lekko mój nadgarstek. - Ale podwójną agenturę zostawię raczej Snape’owi.  
\- Będziesz musiała bardziej na siebie uważać. - powiedział Artur Weasley. Westchnęłam, ignorując powoli, lecz stale zwiększający się nacisk palców Łapy na moim nadgarstku. Nie zamierzałam się w tej kwestii spierać. Fakt, będę musiała zacząć na siebie bardziej uważać.  
\- No, ale przynajmniej znamy dokładną lokalizację przepowiedni. - zauważył Kingsley.  
\- Możemy coś z tym zrobić? - zadał podstawowe pytanie Remus, spoglądając na mnie zmęczonymi oczami. Nie wyglądał dobrze, delikatnie mówiąc; był blady, jakby zeszczuplał, a w jego włosach przybyło nitek siwizny. Nie wyglądał na swoje lata. Wyglądał dużo starzej.  
Westchnęłam.  
\- Nie bardzo. - powiedziałam. - Mogłabym spróbować rzucić jakieś zaklęcie czujnikowe, ale nie mam pewności, że się zgodzi z algorytmem Strażnika. W ogóle, rzucanie jakichkolwiek zaklęć na kulki jest dość ryzykowne. Gdyby to było takie proste, Voldemort chyba kazałby użyć któremuś ze swoich sługusów Accio czy czegoś takiego. To dla niego raczej nie kłopot. Sądząc po tym, jak łatwo było rzucić Imperiusa na jednego z niewymownych. - dodałam z goryczą. Teraz Łapa wbił mi palce w nadgarstek aż do bólu. Chyba zauważył, że jestem, delikatnie mówiąc, nie w humorze. Nie było to jakieś wybitne osiągnięcie. Obnosiłam swojego wkurwa otwarcie, nie kryjąc się z nim zupełnie.  
Bolał mnie fakt, że Broderick ucierpiał. W końcu byłam za niego odpowiedzialna, jako szefowa. No i go lubiłam, co tu dużo mówić. Był fajnym kolegą z pracy i świetnym fachowcem. Cholera jasna, kogo ja teraz ubiorę w jego obowiązki? Na siebie nie wezmę, i bez szukania tej cholernej kulki miałam stanowczo za dużo roboty. Żaneta nie ogarnie tematów Bode’a, nie te klimaty. Może uda mi się pożyczyć kogoś od Tima…  
\- Więc wiemy, na czym stoimy. - mówił Kingsley. - Cassie sobie poradziła lepiej, niż czarni mogli się spodziewać po krukońskim naukowcu…  
Dzięki, King. Doceniam zaufanie.  
\- Więc teraz będą ostrożniejsi.  
\- Albo bardziej zdesperowani. - zauważył Moody, jak to on, pesymistycznie. - Sprytniejsi. Skoro naczelny kujon dał radę jednemu z nich, i to raczej nie pierwszemu lepszemu pionkowi, mogą się przestawić na bardziej… wyrafinowane sposoby dotarcia do Sali Przepowiedni.  
Naczelny kujon? Ty tak na serio, Szalonooki?  
\- Sama nie dam sobie rady. - oznajmiłam. - Muszę mieć jakieś wsparcie. Jak mi spostrzegawczość siądzie ze zmęczenia, będzie mocno nieprzyjemnie. Nie mówię, że chcę kogoś drugiego dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ale… dyżur lusterkowy, może? - rozejrzałam się po obecnych. Z ponurymi minami kiwali głowami. - Wiecie, nie rozdwoję się, mam obowiązki. Jak wy wszyscy… Ale ktoś pod lusterkiem byłby mile widziany.  
\- Pomyślimy. - obiecał Remus i na tym stanęło.  
*  
Biegłam, mimo padającego dookoła śniegu. Mimo mrozu, kłującego w nos i gardło. Mimo bólu mięśni i zmęczenia, mimo ostrego kłucia w boku, biegłam jakby zależało od tego moje życie. Może zależało. Może nie. Wolałam się nie oglądać za siebie. Warkocz ciężko obijał mi się o plecy, buty miarowo uderzały w asfalt. Wymijałam ostatnich przechodniów, którzy uskakiwali mi z drogi z krzykiem i wyrzutami. Nie zwracałam uwagi na nic.  
Po prostu biegłam.  
Grimmauld Place było, szczęśliwie, puste. W biegu wyciągnęłam różdżkę z rękawa i rzuciłam zaklęcie mylące, jedno z tych ośmiu czy dziesięciu zaklęć, które umiałam rzucić zawsze i wszędzie. Dotarłam do odpowiedniego miejsca, w którym nie zgadzała się numeracja, i skoncentrowałam się na numerze dwunastym, opierając się o płot. To chyba był głupi pomysł.  
Czekając na pełną materializację domu, rozejrzałam się uważnie. Wyglądało, że było pusto. Dla całkowitej pewności rzuciłam dodatkową zmyłkę i wśliznęłam się do przedpokoju. Wstrzymując oddech i ignorując wołanie płuc o tlen, przemknęłam do kuchni. Ku mojemu szczeremu zaskoczeniu, było tu całkowicie pusto.  
No, okej. Pozwoliłam sobie paść na krzesło i wreszcie, szybkimi haustami, zacząć spłacać dług tlenowy. Podejrzewałam, że nie wstanę przez dłuższą chwilę. Całe ciało wołało o odpoczynek, mięśnie miałam jak z waty, w gardle ogień i papier ścierny, w oczach piasek. Posiedziałam jakieś cztery minuty. Z jęknięciem wstałam i zaczęłam się rozplątywać z kurtki.  
Tyle lat rekreacyjnego biegania po Londynie i co? Trzy mile skopały mi dupę w drzazgi. Za mało się staram.  
Powiesiłam kurtkę na krześle i ruszyłam na poszukiwania. Syriusza nie było nigdzie, ani w salonie, ani na pierwszym piętrze, ani na drugim. Na trzecim piętrze rezydował tylko Hardodziob. W pokojach, podczas lata zajmowanych przez Artura i Molly oraz bliźniaków, był tylko kurz. Czując, że kolejne piętro źle się odbije na stanie moich mięśni, wspięłam się jeszcze wyżej. Nie dotarłam jednak na samą górę. Remus właśnie schodził, z tacą w rękach. Na mój widok stanął w połowie stopni, wyraźnie zaskoczony.  
\- Cassie. - powiedział. - Co się stało? Wyglądasz na…  
\- Biegłam. - przerwałam mu niecierpliwie i odruchowo wyciągnęłam ręce, kiedy Lunatyk upuścił tacę. Udało mi się ją złapać, zanim gruchnęła o schody, ale zupa i tak się wylała, a kubek z herbatą przewrócił. Wyprostowałam się, czując stanowczy protest mięśni pleców, i oddałam Lupinowi tacę.  
\- Co z nim?  
\- Czemu biegłaś? - zapytał Lupin w tej samej chwili. Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Nikt mnie nie gonił, jeśli o to ci chodzi. - warknęłam i obróciłam się na pięcie, by zejść na dół. - Co z Łapą?  
\- No, bywało lepiej. - Remus westchnął ciężko. Razem zeszliśmy do kuchni, gdzie znów padłam na krzesło i postanowiłam tam zostać na zawsze. Remus w ciszy wziął się do zmywania. Ja pogrążyłam się w niezbyt przyjemnych myślach. Dziwne, jak to było od razu wiadomo, że w wielkim domu mieszka jedna osoba… ta cisza była inna od ciszy w mieszkaniu opuszczonym zaledwie na chwilę.  
\- Długo tu jesteś? - zapytałam. Lupin wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jakoś od rana. Na kilka dni. Potem znowu muszę jechać. - wziął ścierkę i ręcznie, po mugolsku, zacząć wycierać kubki i miski. Obserwowałam to spod powoli opadających powiek. Kuchnia była chłodna, ogień chyba dawno wygasł na kominku, ale było tu jakoś swojsko. Remus zapalił dwie świece w lichtarzu. Przetarłam oczy w próbie utrzymania przytomności. I wtedy usłyszałam fortepian.  
Remus odłożył ścierkę.  
_Sonata Księżycowa_ wypełniła dom. Nie było dziwnym, że Syriusz wybrał coś mugolskiego; dziwnym dla mnie było to, że w ogóle potrafi grać. I to z takim… przekonaniem. Nuty opadały jak kamienie w taflę jeziora, mocne, ciężkie. Nie było w tej muzyce ani śladu wahania. Zupełnie jakby Syriusz w ogóle nie grał z nut, jakby odtwarzał z pamięci coś, co zwykł powtarzać do znudzenia, do bólu, wbijając poszczególne ruchy w pamięć mięśniową. Przez pełne sześć minut nie istniało nic, tylko ta muzyka. Smutna, ale piękna. Nie bez powodu nazwano tę sonatę „księżycową”.  
Syriusz przerwał grę w połowie gwałtownym jękiem klawiszy.  
\- Znowu rąbnął klapą… - mruknął Remus. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Lunatyk usiadł naprzeciwko mnie i westchnął, pocierając czoło lekko drżącą dłonią.  
\- Często tak robi? - wywnioskowałam z jego zachowania. Pokiwał głową.  
\- Nudzi się. - powiedział, jakby chciał usprawiedliwić nagłe zamiłowanie Łapy do mugolskiej muzyki klasycznej. - Zresztą wiesz, on ma jobla na punkcie muzyki. A że nazwisko nosi jakie nosi, za dzieciaka odebrał swoje lekcje brzdąkania na fortepianie… Już wtedy się buntował. - Remus uśmiechnął się kątem ust. - Opowiadał nam, że zamiast grać matce Bergauera, grał Beethovena. Zamiast Lubowskiego, Czajkowskiego.  
\- Buntownik z przekonania. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Zamiast utworów czarodziejskich kompozytorów, Łapa serwował swojej rodzince mugolskich klasyków. To jakoś tłumaczyło syriuszowe brzdąkanie na gitarze od piątej klasy. Ciekawe, czy to pani Potter kupiła mu pierwszą gitarę…  
\- Cass. - dobiegło od drzwi. Obejrzałam się. Syriusz stał w progu, na twarzy miał wyraz cierpiącego za miliony. - Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Odpoczywam. - odparłam zwięźle. - Biegłam sobie od Ministerstwa. Do domu bym nie dobiegła, to zajrzałam. Posiedzę kwadrans i spadam. Chyba, że ci przeszkadza, to wstanę i sobie cichutko sczeznę pod twoim progiem.  
Na twarzy Łapy pojawił się blady cień uśmiechu, który błyskawicznie znikł.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz grać. - powiedziałam spokojnie, opierając brodę na pięściach. - Jak to się stało, że nigdy nie zagrałeś mi serenady, kiedy byliśmy w Hogwarcie?  
Remus zakaszlał. Łapie opadła szczęka.  
\- Słyszeliście to? - zająknął się lekko.  
\- Masz niezłą akustykę w domu, Black. - wzruszyłam ramionami i jęknęłam, kiedy moje plecy zaprotestowały. Syriusz dziwnie ruszył ramieniem i przysiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Remus obserwował nas oboje uważnie, ale gdzieś na dnie jego oczu czaił się kpiarski uśmiech.  
\- So here’s to the company…  
Syriusz i ja spojrzeliśmy na Remusa z zaskoczeniem. Lunatyk uśmiechał się łagodnie, opierając podbródek na dłoni. Miękkie światło z lichtarza padało na połowę jego twarzy, chwilowo kryjąc wszystkie przedwczesne zmarszczki i siwe włosy. Przez ten moment, w chwilowo przyjaznej ciemności kuchni, można było odnieść wrażenie, że wcale nie trwa wojna; że nie było poprzedniej; że wszystko jest w porządku.

 _So here’s a health to the company and one to my lass_  
_Let’s drink and be merry all out of one glass_  
_Let’s drink and be merry, all grief to refrain_  
_For we may or might never all meet here again_  
*  
Wyjechałam do Kalifornii cztery dni przed świętami i miałam wrócić tuż przed Nowym Rokiem. Kalifornia była po staremu jasna, ciepła i przyjazna. Rodzice wciąż mieszkali w tym samym domu, do którego wprowadzili się w ’78. Tata nadal prowadził praktykę, ale mama zarzuciła już aktywne dziennikarstwo, w zamian poświęcając się życiu społecznemu. Z rodowitej Angielki wyłaziła wcale udana Amerykanka, opalona, dziarska i tryskająca radością życia. Spędziłam w domu rodziców przyjemny tydzień, opychając się jedzeniem i do upadłego trenując za domem zaklęcia tarczy. Tata obserwował to, ale nie komentował. Mama, tak bystra, kiedy chodziło o moje życie uczuciowe (czy raczej jego brak), zdawała się tego nie dostrzegać.  
Może z rozmysłem. Może nie.  
Mój pobyt w Kalifornii nie znaczył jednak, że nie miałam kontaktu z Londynem. Syriusz pisał niemal codziennie. Dlatego o ataku na Artura Weasleya dowiedziałam się zaledwie z jednodniowym poślizgiem. Najpierw się przeraziłam, a potem wkurwiłam. Znowu spróbują mnie ubrać w odpowiedzialność. A co ja mam zrobić, zaharować się tam na śmierć? Przykuć łańcuchem do biurka w Departamencie, rozedrzeć koszulę na piersi i wrzeszczeć „ani kroku dalej!” do każdego, kto podejdzie?  
Wszystkie te uczucia wylałam na syriuszową głowę świadoma, że jakoś to zniesie. Spomiędzy wierszy wyczytałam, że Harry z kolegami spędzi święta na Grimmauld Place. Syriusz, chociaż również zaskoczony atakiem na Artura, wyraźnie cieszył się, że wreszcie będzie mógł spędzić z chrześniakiem trochę czasu.  
Dzień po świętach otrzymałam również list od profesora Croakera, który był odwiedzić Brodericka Bode’a w Mungu. Z Broderickiem było coraz lepiej, ale profesor radził mi się nie nastawiać na jego szybki powrót do zdrowia. Z jednej strony ulżyło mi, że Bode się wyliże, ale z drugiej pozostawał jeden problem: kto na ten moment przejmie jego obowiązki w Departamencie? Będę musiała pogadać z Timem i Anetą, zrobić jakąś roszadę. Oj, to się źle skończy.  
I się skończyło.  
Tuż po Nowym Roku rąbnęła bomba.  
*  
W kuchni Syriusza wrzało. Artur, wciąż jeszcze nieco usztywniony i ostrożny w ruchach, przeglądał Proroka Codziennego. Molly spierała się o coś z Kingsleyem, Elfiasem Doge i Emmeliną Vance. Sturgis, który niedawno został wypuszczony z Azkabanu, łapczywie pochłaniał gulasz i chleb, między kęsami wtrącając coś do dyskusji Moody’ego z Dumbledore’em i Syriuszem. Remus, ze świeżą blizną wyglądającą spod krawędzi swetra, czytał swój egzemplarz Proroka, sądząc z miny, po raz pierwszy, i od czasu do czasu komentował półgłosem. Hestia Jones i Mundungus Fletcher kłócili się zawzięcie, wymachując rękami. Z obecnych tylko ja nie brałam udziału we wrzawie. Ja i Snape.  
Snape, jak zwykle, siedział sztywno w kącie, odmówiwszy wszystkim propozycjom Molly, od kolacji po herbatę. Ja piłam chyba ósmą kawę tego dnia, mocną jak szatan, wytwór rąk Lupina. Tym razem, na szczęście, nikt mnie nie winił za to, że grupa śmierciożerców nawiała z Azkabanu. Alleluja.  
\- Mnie zastanawia jedno! - ryknął w pewnym momencie Black. - Jakim cudem nasz człowiek w szeregach Voldemorta nie wiedział o tym!  
W kuchni nagle zrobiło się cicho i wszyscy spojrzeli na Snape’a. Ten uniósł brew.  
\- Może wyda się wam to dziwne, ale Czarny Pan nie zwierza mi się ze wszystkich planów. - powiedział chłodno.  
\- Twoja rola w tym, żeby zaczął. - warknął Syriusz. Wyraźnie szukał zaczepki. Miałam ochotę rzucić w niego kubkiem, ale wciąż było w nim dużo kawy. Snape westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Jeśli uważasz, że to takie proste, to może byś sam się zajął czymś pożytecznym?  
O, kurwa, nie, Snape, ja cię proszę, zamknij się.  
\- Zamiast siedzieć na dupie i brzdąkać na fortepianie!  
ŁUBUDU.  
Remus w ostatniej chwili wystartował z krzesła i złapał Syriusza wpół, zanim ten rzucił się na Snape’a z pięściami. Łapa wyhamował na stole, przesuwając cały i przy okazji wywalając ze dwa krzesła. W rękach co najmniej czterech osób pojawiły się różdżki; Moody nie odłożył swojej nawet po tym, jak Remus pchnął Łapę z powrotem na krzesło. Black miał ciężki oddech i żądzę mordu w oczach.  
\- Musiałeś? - warknęłam w stronę Snape’a.  
\- Nie musisz go wiecznie bronić, Bennet.  
\- Ale ktoś najwyraźniej musi udzielić tobie lekcji manier, których chyba zapomniała ci dać twoja matka!  
Teraz twarz Snape’a pobielała. Ze złością trzasnęłam kubkiem o stół.  
\- Dorośli ludzie! - warczałam dalej. - Podobne sceny to ja widuję na korytarzach Uniwersytetu! Wśród osiemnastoletnich smarków! Naprawdę, cholera jasna w pysk, moglibyście czasem się zamknąć, zamiast trzepać ozorem na prawo i lewo!  
\- Ty chyba jesteś z Ravenclawu, nie? - zauważył Kingsley po chwili ciszy i to był prawdopodobnie najlepszy tekst, jaki mógł tu paść.  
\- Ktoś musi być rozsądny. - burknęłam i zasłoniłam się kubkiem z kawą. Remus wpatrywał się we mnie nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakby rozwiązywał jakiś trudny problem numerologiczny.  
\- Pytanie, co teraz zrobimy? - zapytała Hestia Jones, przerywając kolejną porcję niezręcznej ciszy. Dyskusja została podjęta. Przysłuchiwałam się przez dłuższą chwilę, i kiedy uznałam, że nikt nie zwróci na mnie uwagi, odwróciłam się do Snape’a.  
\- Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś? - zapytałam cicho, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Odwzajemnił się spokojnym jak granit spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie wiedziałem.  
\- I zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zjebałeś temat? - zapytałam uroczo, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie. Na twarzy Snape’a na ułamek sekundy pojawiło się najszczersze przerażenie. Chyba się nie spodziewał takiego sposobu na postawienie pytania. Nie otrzymałam jednak odpowiedzi. Artur poderwał się i przepchnął do mnie. Plasnął gazetą o stół i wskazał mi artykuł.

 _TRAGICZNY ZGON PRACOWNIKA MINISTERSTWA MAGII_  
_Pracownik Ministerstwa Magii Broderick Bode, lat 49, zmarł wczoraj w nocy w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, uduszony przez roślinę doniczkową…_

Przed oczami zrobiło mi się ciemno. Czułam dłoń Artura, delikatnie opadającą na moje ramię. Jak z oddali słyszałam głos Syriusza, zaniepokojony, i pytanie Remusa, czy dobrze się czuję. Odsunęłam Proroka od siebie i spróbowałam wziąć głębszy oddech. W głowie mi wirowało, w brzuchu pojawiło się coś jak czarna dziura.  
\- Przepraszam… - mruknęłam, podnosząc się z krzesła. Jakoś dotarłam do drzwi, zawahałam się przed schodami, po czym podjęłam mozolną wędrówkę w górę. W połowie drogi między pierwszym a drugim piętrem poddałam się i opadłam na stopnie, opierając głowę o chłodną ścianę.  
Wdech, wydech. Zdołałam rozpoznać objawy i nie zamierzałam pozwolić sobie zemdleć jak jakaś szesnastoletnia podfruwajka.  
\- Cassie?  
\- Idź sobie, Black. - wymruczałam sztywnymi wargami. - Zaraz mi przejdzie.  
Syriusz w milczeniu usiadł obok mnie. Oparł plecy o balustradę schodów i patrzył na mnie uważnie, z twarzą wypraną z emocji.  
\- Lubiłam go. - powiedziałam cicho, a w oczach czułam ucisk. No w mordę jeża, nie mogłam się teraz rozryczeć! - Bode był… fajnym kumplem. - pociągnęłam nosem. - Gdybym była szybsza… - gwałtownie zerwałam okulary z nosa i potarłam oczy. - Gdybym zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak…  
Syriusz milczał. Najwyraźniej wiedział, że wszystko, co teraz mógłby powiedzieć, byłoby pustymi słowami. Więc nie mówił niczego. W końcu wiedział, o co mi chodzi. Rozumiał.  
„Gdybym tylko” musiało go prześladować przez dwanaście lat w Azkabanie.  
Dlatego, kiedy już się rozpłakałam, tylko położył mi dłoń na kolanie. I tak siedzieliśmy, dopóki się nie uspokoiłam.  
*  
\- Cass, czy tobie ktoś ostatnio podpadł? - zapytał Dave po kolejnym piątkowym treningu, na którym dałam z siebie wszystko i jeszcze trochę. Spojrzałam na niego, uniesioną ręką zasygnalizowałam, że zaraz mu odpowiem, i spróbowałam złapać oddech. Wszystko mnie bolało, głowa najbardziej, będę miała jutro cudne siniaki na całym ciele, ale, do diabła, warto.  
\- Czemu pytasz? - zapiszczałam i spróbowałam się nie zaśmiać z mojego głosu. Słabo mi to wyszło i żebra odezwały się boleśnie.  
\- Jakby w ciebie diabeł wstąpił. - powiedział Dave, nie spuszczając ze mnie uważnego spojrzenia. Zaśmiałam się ponownie, zakaszlałam, i chwyciłam butelkę wody. Krótko mówiąc, zrobiłam wszystko, by uniknąć odpowiedzi. Dave jednak był uparty. Jakoś tak sprytnie pokombinował, że wyszliśmy z sali razem. Kawałek przeszliśmy w spokoju, bez słowa, ale Dave nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spróbował jeszcze raz. Gdyby kiedykolwiek chodził do Hogwartu, na pewno byłby Puchonem.  
\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc, Cass? - zapytał. Spojrzałam na niego z namysłem. Uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Nie, Dave. - powiedziałam. - Prywatne sprawy. Ale dzięki.  
Od śmierci Bode’a w Departamencie trwał lekki chaos. Usiedliśmy z Anetą i Timem po pogrzebie i przedyskutowaliśmy sprawę tak rzeczowo, jak tylko się dało. Carborough zgodził się oddać mi jednego ze swoich podopiecznych, który i tak pracował z Bode’em przy mózgach. Teraz, oprócz Żanety i mnie, w gabinecie przesiadywał uroczy dzieciak świeżo po Hogwarcie, z oczami wciąż pełnymi światła, zachwycony swoją pracą. Miałam nadzieję, że nie byłam aż taka radosna, kiedy zaczynałam pracę w Departamencie. Dzieciak nazywał się Daniel Lewis i, wbrew pozorom, nie miał nic wspólnego z Żanetą. Bywało dziwnie, kiedy darłam się „Lewis!” z korytarza, mając na myśli Żanetę, a z gabinetu wypadał Daniel.  
Całą frustrację wybijałam z siebie na piątkowych treningach, na półtorej godziny zapominając, że umiem w magię. I robiłam postępy szybciej, niż przez ostatnich kilka lat. No, ale wtedy to była rozrywka, a teraz…  
Teraz fakt, że umiałam komuś spuścić całkiem widowiskowy łomot, stał się alternatywą dla różdżki i zaklęć ofensywnych. Całkiem prawdopodobną alternatywą, bo z zaklęć ofensywnych umiałam rzucić Locomotor mortis, Drętwotę i Expelliarmusa. I to by chyba było na tyle. Za każdym razem, kiedy pojedynkowałam się w Hogwarcie z Huncwotami, dawali mi mój tyłek. Na złotej tacy. Z przybraniem z kiści winogron. Nawet Pettigrew. Który był zastanawiająco dobry z zaklęć odbicia.  
No, teraz wyrównywałam szanse. Jeśli uda mi się uniknąć pierwszego zaklęcia i przejść na pięści, większość czarodziejów nie miała ze mną szans. Odkąd poszli do Hogwartu, uczono ich o wyższości magii nad nie-magią i nie-magicznymi sposobami na życie. Ze mną ten numer nie przechodził. Mój stary żart o „jednym chromosomie od bycia charłakiem” nie przestawał być aktualny. Miałam, mam i będę mieć choleryczny problem z magią praktyczną, więc musiałam jakoś to nadrobić.  
A mugolski świat zapewniał całkiem spory repertuar sposobów na ułatwienie sobie życia.  
I skopanie czyjegoś tyłka.  
Nie powiedziałam Davidowi nic z powyższego, oczywiście. Po prostu pożegnałam go w miejscu, w którym nasze drogi się rozchodziły, i szybkim krokiem skierowałam się do domu. Noc była mroźna, dochodziła już jedenasta, i ulice były właściwie wyludnione. Tylko kilku ostatnich przechodniów przemykało chodnikiem, drżąc i zacierając ręce. Zaczął padać śnieg, pokrywając ulicę cienką, śliską warstwą. Mocniej zacisnęłam szalik i dopięłam kurtkę. Jeszcze przyśpieszyłam kroku, chociaż wszystko mnie bolało. Nie czułam się bezpiecznie.  
Szept.  
Bez namysłu padłam na chodnik, zakrywając głowę rękami. Zaklęcie śmignęło mi nad głową i rąbnęło w drzewo. Poderwałam się i rozejrzałam; jakaś ciemna postać uciekała właśnie z zasięgu światła latarni. Bez namysłu zanurkowałam w jakiś żywopłot. Nie zamierzałam nawet szukać różdżki; w tej chwili o niej nie myślałam. Wciąż należałam do mugolskiej części mojego życia, nie zdążyłam się jeszcze przestawić na czarodziejską.  
\- Gdzie jeeeesteś… - ktoś zawołał i zaraz rozchichotał się wariacko. Zacisnęłam oczy. Namacałam kamień i zacisnęłam na nim palce. Gałązki żywopłotu wbijały mi się w dłonie, nogi i szyję, ale trwałam w bezruchu. Nasłuchiwałam. - No wyyyjdź, nie zrobię ci krzywdy… po prostu chcemy porozmawiać…  
\- _Hablar con este_ , kretynie. - wymamrotałam niemal bezgłośnie i wystawiłam z żywopłotu nogę. Śmierciożerca potknął się, jęknął i gruchnął o chodnik. Nie dałam mu wstać. Błyskawicznie wyplątałam się z ogrodzenia i, zanim czarny się pozbierał, wsadziłam solidnego kopniaka w lędźwie. Pożegnaj się z nerkami, sukinkocie. Śmierciożerca wrzasnął, zapewne budząc okolicznych mieszkańców.  
\- Ty dziwko! - dobiegło gdzieś z ciemności i zaraz śmignął ku mnie Cruciatus. Zeszłam mu z drogi. Cisnęłam kamieniem, celując na oko, i zostałam nagrodzona kolejnym wrzaskiem. Zanim śmierciożerca zdołał dojść do siebie dopadłam do niego; cios w żołądek, kolanem w nos, łokciem w kark; nokaut. Słabeusze. Czarny padł na chodnik, nie wypuszczając z dłoni różdżki. Niewiele myśląc, potraktowałam jego rękę piętą glana. Chrupnęły kości i łamane drewno.  
\- Zabiję cię! - usłyszałam zza pleców i znów musiałam unikać zaklęcia. Tanecznym piruetem weszłam w zasięg drugiego śmierciożercy, który miał śnieg na szacie, i potraktowałam go pięścią w nos. Wrzasnął, zatoczył się na żywopłot; znów bez większego namysłu władowałam mu glana w klejnoty rodowe. Zapiszczał i upuścił różdżkę, którą udało mi się chwycić. Po czym przełamałam ją na pół.  
\- Nazywam się Cass Bennet, sukinsynu. - warknęłam. - Nie zadzieraj z Cass Bennet. - dodałam, rzucając połówki różdżki na chodnik. Zza pleców słyszałam słabe poruszenia. Uznałam, że powinnam raczej wiać, zgubić się w mugolskim tłumie, zanim sprowadzą posiłki. Zostawiłam więc jednego śmierciożercę ogłuszonego, drugiego ledwo przytomnego z bólu i zaciskającego dłonie na kroczu. Biegiem puściłam się jednak dopiero, kiedy skręciłam za róg.  
Wskoczyłam do nocnego autobusu i jakiś czas krążyłam po całym Londynie, by na pewno zmylić ewentualny ogon. Do domu wróciłam przed drugą. Do trzeciej leżałam w wannie żałując, że na Grimmauld Place nie mają telefonu.  
*  
\- Co czytacie? - zapytałam, gwałtownie przerywając wykład na temat mechaniki zaklęć znikania. Dwie studentki gwałtownie poderwały głowy znad czegoś, co czytały pod ławką.  
\- N-nic, pani profesor. - wyjąkała jedna z nich. Uniosłam brew.  
\- Moja droga, przez siedem lat czytałam pod ławką różną literaturę, mało mającą wspólnego z tematem lekcji. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Umiem rozpoznać objawy. Dawajcie.  
Dziewczyna z ociąganiem pokazała mi Żonglera, pisemko, o którym wiedziałam tyle, że jest dziwaczne. „Harry Potter: Prawda o powrocie Lorda Voldemorta”, przeczytałam na okładce i uniosłam brew. Odnalazłam artykuł w środku i przejrzałam go pobieżnie. Wyglądało na to, że Potter zebrał się w sobie i wreszcie postanowił udzielić porządnego wywiadu, rzucając światło na swoją wersję wydarzeń z ostatniego czerwca. Dobry ruch, szkoda tylko, że w takim szmatławcu.  
\- Nie żebym nie doceniała. - powiedziałam sucho, oddając gazetę studentkom. - Ale mogłyście przeczytać to na przerwie. Drugie prawo Stinglera, proszę. Panno Rider?  
Studentka oblała się rumieńcem, ale zdołała coś z siebie wykrzesać. Uznałam, że dam jej spokój, i wróciłam do wykładu. Jednak nie poświęcałam mu całej należnej uwagi. Zastanawiałam się, jak na artykuł zareaguje Syriusz - pewnie wybuchając histerycznym śmiechem i nie mogąc uspokoić się przez całe godziny. Remus pewnie spróbuje zachować powagę mówiąc, że to było lekkomyślne, ale potem dołączy do Syriusza. Moody się wścieknie. Nie mogłam się już doczekać spotkania Zakonu. Jednak zanim to nastąpi - cholera, zanim zwyczajnie wpadnę na Grimmauld Place - miałam jeszcze pół godziny wykładu do odbębnienia i co najmniej osiem godzin w Departamencie. Daniel Lewis był pomocny, ale roboty i tak było dla pięciorga, a nie trojga.  
Lupin kominkował niecały tydzień później. Wyglądał na wycieńczonego.  
\- Zajrzałabyś, Cass? - zapytał zamiast „dzień dobry”. - Bo ja już mam serdecznie dość.  
Westchnęłam ciężko, żegnając się w duchu z cichym wieczorem przy domowej pizzy i jakiejś lekkiej książce.  
\- Będę wieczorem. Przynieść wódkę?  
\- Jak Syriusz wypije coś więcej, to mu wątroba strzeli. - powiedział Lupin gorzko. - Nie, po prostu mnie brakuje pomysłów.  
Westchnęłam, pocierając czoło.  
\- Coś wymyślę. - obiecałam. Nie musiałam jednak za dużo myśleć. Wiedziałam, że powinnam Łapę znowu wkurzyć, sprowokować do bójki, dać mu sposób na spuszczenie pary. Kiedy tego wieczoru dotarłam na Grimmauld Place, miałam już rozplanowaną całą kłótnię i późniejszą bójkę. I, jak zwykle, nic z tego nie wyszło.  
Remus, widząc mnie wchodzącą do kuchni, tylko wskazał na sufit.  
\- Tak źle? - mruknęłam.  
\- Gorzej. - powiedział Lunatyk łagodnie. Przewróciłam oczami i zaczęłam wspinaczkę na samą górę, do królestwa Syriusza. Przechodząc koło trzeciego piętra, usłyszałam skwirzenie Hardodzioba, który chyba niedawno dostał swoją porcję szczurów. Bez pukania weszłam do pokoju Łapy i w momencie zrozumiałam, co Lunatyk miał na myśli. Jeśli to nie była depresja… to nie wiem, jak coś takiego wygląda.  
Syriusz leżał w łóżku, a dookoła miał totalny bajzel z książek, kubków i talerzy. W milczeniu zebrałam wszystkie naczynia, ustawiłam je na biurku. Pozbierałam książki i położyłam je w stosikach na biblioteczce. Łapa musiał wiedzieć, że tu jestem i to robię, ale nie zareagował choćby mruknięciem. Nieco mnie przeraził fakt, że chyba od kilku dni prawie w ogóle nie wychodził z pościeli. I stanowczo wymagał kąpieli.  
Usiadłam obok niego. Czekałam. Po chwili Łapa usiadł i, podobnie jak ja, oparł plecy o wezgłowie łóżka.  
\- Po prostu… myślałem, że przelusterkuje. - mruknął Syriusz niby obojętnie, ale słyszałam w jego głosie żal. Coś chwyciło mnie za gardło. Wyjątkowo posłuchałam impulsu i objęłam go, przyciągając jego głowę do swojego ramienia. Poddał się mojemu uściskowi na jakieś piętnaście sekund zanim odsunął mnie delikatnie, choć stanowczo. Unikał mojego wzroku.  
\- Pewnie jest zajęty. - powiedziałam łagodnie. - Niedługo egzaminy… pewnie się uczą.  
Syriusz naburmuszył się lekko, ale kiwnął głową.  
\- I jeszcze ta tajna grupa, o której mi mówiliście z Lupinem. - dodałam, świadoma, że chyba nie tak powinnam prowadzić tę rozmowę. - A doba ma tylko dwadzieścia cztery godziny…  
\- No wiem… - burknął Łapa takim tonem, że się momentalnie zamknęłam.  
\- Jadłeś coś dziś? - zapytałam po chwili. Wzruszył ramionami. Pozwoliłam sobie tylko na krótkie, ukradkowe westchnienie. Nie było dobrze. Łapa wybrał całkowicie niekomunikatywny schemat rozmowy. Wyjść? Źle. Zostać? Może jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Marzę o kąpieli. - powiedziałam nagle. Syriusz zrobił dziwny ruch, który miał chyba oznaczać „rób co chcesz, wisi mi to”. O nie, Black, tak się bawić nie będziemy.  
Wstałam. Zrzuciłam z nóg glany. Rozpięłam bluzę i cisnęłam ją gdzieś na komodę. Obeszłam syriuszowe łóżko i bezceremonialnie wyciągnęłam go z pościeli.  
\- Daj mi spokój. - burknął on, bezwolnie poddając się moim machinacjom.  
\- Nie. - odparłam zwięźle, wypychając go na korytarz. - Jakby cię McGonagall tak zobaczyła, zeszłaby na zawał. Ty, najwyraźniej, nie jesteś w stanie wziąć się w garść, więc ja cię wezmę. - łokciem otworzyłam drzwi do łazienki na piętrze i wepchnęłam Łapę do środka. Nie pierwszy raz miałam okazję wizytować ten przybytek w ciemnym marmurze i srebrze, ale za każdym razem robiło to na mnie wrażenie. Łazienka nie była ogromna, ale wystarczająco duża, by oprócz zwykłych łazienkowych utensyliów zawierać wannę, spokojnie mieszczącą dwie osoby. Ktoś - podejrzewałam Lupina - chyba niedawno zmienił ręczniki; w powietrzu unosił się lekki, świeży zapach prania.  
\- Super. - ucieszyłam się. - Wyskakuj z ciuchów.  
Syriusz z miną cierpiącego za miliony wziął się do rozpinania szaty. Zajęłam się więc napełnianiem wanny. Z imponującej kolekcji płynów do kąpieli została jedna, w połowie pełna butelka, którą swego czasu zostawiłam tu przez zapomnienie. Mugolski płyn o zapachu pomarańczy musiał Łapie przypaść do gustu. Na niech tam, na zdrowie. Naprodukowałam pomarańczowej piany i, nie zwracając uwagi na minę Łapy, wepchnęłam go do wanny.  
\- Jesteś szurnięta, mówił ci to ktoś? - zapytał Syriusz, kiedy już wykaszlał całą pianę, jakiej się nałykał lądując w wodzie. Wzruszyłam ramionami, zrzucając sweterek i biorąc się do rozpinania spodni.  
\- Parę razy. - przyznałam. Bez ceregieli władowałam się do wanny obok Łapy i z zadowolonym westchnieniem zanurzyłam się po nos. Moja wanna nie pozwalała na takie wyczyny. Kiedy chciałam się wymoczyć, zawsze coś mi wystawało: stopy, kolana, ramiona. U Syriusza nie musiałam się tym przejmować.  
Łapa obserwował mnie ponuro. Nie zwracałam na niego uwagi, bez skrępowania korzystając z dobrodziejstw gorącej wody i pomarańczowego płynu do kąpieli.  
\- Nie mów, że się wstydzisz. - rzuciłam w pewnym momencie, spłukując pianę z włosów. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. - No, Łapa. Do roboty. Nie każ mi tego robić za ciebie, nie nadaję się na pielęgniarkę.  
Znów westchnął, jakbym się nad nim znęcała, ale sięgnął po mydło. Grzeczny chłopiec. Zwinęłam włosy w węzeł i rozejrzałam się za klamrą. W zasięgu wzroku, oczywiście, żadnej nie było - bo skąd - więc tylko oparłam głowę o brzeg wanny i podjęłam się obserwacji Syriusza spod przymkniętych powiek.  
\- Szoruj, szoruj. - powiedziałam. - Masz jakieś mugolskie ciuchy w domu, nie?  
Spojrzał na mnie bez zrozumienia.  
\- Pomyślałam, że pójdziemy na spacer. - powiedziałam, przenosząc oczy na sufit, lekko zasnuty parą. - Po mugolskim Londynie. Koledzy z mugolskiej strony mają niesamowitą radochę z jakiegoś nowego filmu i czuję się wyalienowana. Reflektujesz?  
Syriusz gapił się na mnie z opadniętą szczęką.  
\- Cass… wiesz, że nie…  
\- Pierdolenie. - zdenerwowałam się. - Po pierwsze, nie podejrzewam sługusów Naczelnego Drania o szwendanie się po mugolskich kinach. Po drugie, prościej prosić o wybaczenie niż pozwolenie. Po trzecie, jak tu zostaniesz jeszcze trochę, to będziemy musieli z Lunatykiem przeszukiwać cały dom w poszukiwaniu ostrych przedmiotów.  
\- Ale…  
\- Jak nie chcesz, to pójdę sama. - odgarnęłam mokre włosy z oczu. - Ale wolałabym pójść z tobą. - dodałam miękko.  
\- Lunatyk nas nie puści.  
\- Lunatyk nie jest moim szefem. Coś wymyślimy.


	3. Chapter 3

Syriusz nie mógł przestać chichotać, więc rzuciłam na niego Silencio. Głowę wciąż miałam wypełnioną akcją filmu, tymi wszystkimi pościgami, wybuchami i dziejącymi się rzeczami, z których składał się amerykański film strzelano-kopany. Pozwoliłam Łapie opchać się mugolskimi słodyczami i cały ten cukier chyba uderzył mu do głowy. A ja czerpałam zastanawiające ilości frajdy z obserwowania go takim… takim…  
Takim sobą.  
Bo chyba od roku nie był sobą. Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, jakim cierniem mi ten fakt tkwił w oku.  
\- Zamknij się. - syknęłam na Syriusza, który się prawie dusił ze śmiechu, mimo mojego Silencio. - Lupin pewnie jeszcze nie śpi.  
Syriusz przytknął obie dłonie do skroni i rozcapierzył palce. Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Nie chcę wiedzieć. - mruknęłam i wepchnęłam go do domu. Na palcach, z trudem manewrując niezbyt kooperatywnym Łapą, dotarłam do kuchni. Zajrzałam do środka: pusto, tylko ogień dopalał się na kominku. Dobra nasza. Zerknęłam kontrolnie na zegarek: północ. Cudownie. Była szansa, że Lupin jednak poszedł już do łóżka.  
W połowie drogi między drugim a trzecim piętrem Łapa poklepał mnie po ramieniu i dał znać, żebym go odczarowała. Sam najwyraźniej nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie miał różdżkę, i pewnie nie chciało mu się nawet szukać. Z westchnieniem zdjęłam z niego Silencio.  
\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś szurnięta? - zaszeptał Black dramatycznie. Uśmiechnęłam się i złapałam go, zanim gibnął się w tył i zleciał ze schodów. Rany boskie, co ten cukier z niego zrobił. Teraz już chyba wiem, czemu Black pił czarną kawę i nie słodził herbaty.  
\- Ty. - przypomniałam mu. - Parę razy.  
Syriusz zachichotał.  
\- A wy gdzie byliście? - rozległo się z trzeciego piętra. Poderwaliśmy głowy. Lupin stał nad nami, z rękami założonymi na piersi, i patrzył na nas ze złością. Wciąż był w dziennym ubraniu, z kieszeni szaty wystawał mu ostatni Prorok Codzienny. Momentalnie straciłam humor.  
\- Heeej, Lunatyk. - powiedział Łapa i zarechotał. - Dawnośmy się nie widzieli.  
\- Czym go naćpałaś? - zapytał Remus zimno.  
\- Ciastkiem z truskawkami, bitą śmietaną i posypką czekoladową. - przyznałam ze skruchą.  
\- Wyszliście z domu?!  
Och, słynny gniew Remusa Lupina. Za czasów Huncwotów to on był tym najrozsądniejszym (co nie przeszkadzało mu ładować się w kłopoty ze zdumiewającą częstotliwością). Zwykle to on powstrzymywał Huncwotów tuż przed tym, jak zrobili coś, za co groziło wydalenie ze szkoły. Dopóki nie przekraczali tej linii, Remus dostarczał zaplecze logistyczne. Nie bez kozery był Huncwotem.  
\- Nie. - powiedziałam. - Skąd. To byłoby niebezpieczne.  
Syriusz za mną nie przestawał chichotać. Remus wpatrywał się we mnie. Nie spuściłam wzroku; pracowałam z Anetą Simmengton i Timem Carborough, miałam niezłą praktykę. Chociaż wzrok Remusa powodował u mnie ciarki.  
\- Przecież czuję. - powiedział Lupin zimno. - Chrupki, papierosy i czekoladę. I śnieg. Więc nie wmawiaj mi tu, że nie zabrałaś Syriusza na przechadzkę.  
Wkurzyłam się.  
\- Sam prosiłeś mnie o pomoc. - powiedziałam ze złością. - Zrobiłam, co uznałam za najlepsze.  
\- Narażając Syriusza na cholerne niebezpieczeństwo!  
\- Nie w mugolskim Londynie! - warknęłam.  
\- NAWET W MUGOLSKIM LONDYNIE!  
\- A kiedy ostatnio tam byłeś? - zadałam pytanie. Syriusz powoli przestawał chichotać. Sytuacja wymykała mi się z rąk. - Uwierz, gdybym nie miała pewności, że wrócimy bezpiecznie i niezauważeni, nie wyciągałabym Syriusza z domu.  
Lupin opuścił ręce. Wyglądał na zrezygnowanego.  
\- Masz rację. - mruknął. Skinęłam głową. No wreszcie. - Tylko ty jesteś na tyle walnięta, by pomyśleć o czymś takim. - w jego oczach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. - Uważajcie, żeby Dumbledore się nie dowiedział.  
\- Tajest. - powiedzieliśmy chóralnie z Syriuszem; Łapa dodatkowo zasalutował zamaszyście, przywalając mi łokciem w krzyż.  
\- Idźcie spać. - Lupin odwrócił się na pięcie, prawdopodobnie by wreszcie pójść do łóżka. Jak przystało na zmartwionego faceta z kompleksem opiekuna, czekał aż nieposłuszne dzieci wrócą z nielegalnej wycieczki po mieście.  
\- Zostajesz do jutra? - zapytał Syriusz, popychając mnie lekko, żebym ruszyła tyłek.  
\- A mogę? - ziewnęłam. Nagle poczułam się senna. Chyba nagły strzał adrenaliny - niezbędny, by poradzić sobie z Lunatykiem w jego trybie „słuszny wkurw” - właśnie się skończył. No i jednak byłam po dziesięciu godzinach w pracy i, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, dość wyczerpującej emocjonalnie wycieczce po zdrowie mentalne Łapy. Dlatego myśl o dużym, wygodnym łóżku i miękkiej pościeli była zdecydowanie kusząca.  
Syriusz prawie mnie niósł przez ostatnie kilka stopni. Wciąż od czasu do czasu wydawał cichy chichot. Jakoś dotarłam do łóżka i padłam na nie, twarzą naprzód.  
\- Cassie, kochanie, czy ty tak wyglądasz codziennie wieczorem? - zapytał Łapa.  
\- Mniej więcej. - wymamrotałam.  
\- Przepracowujesz się.  
\- E tam. - z trudem podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i wzięłam do rozwiązywania glanów. Za mną Syriusz skakał na jednej nodze, usiłując się pozbyć buta. Nie wiedziałam, skąd ma w domu mugolskie ciuchy, wolałam nie pytać. No i to było miłe uczucie, przekonać się, że dalej mógłby się ubrać w podomkę mojej babci i wyglądać dobrze. Azkaban zrobił swoje, ale na tę chwilę Łapa sprawiał wrażenie wypoczętego i zadowolonego z siebie. Nawet mimo z lekka przetartych dżinsów, wyraźnie za dużej bluzy i chyba nieśmiertelnej (i niezniszczalnej) skórzanej kurtki.  
Cel osiągnięty.  
\- Cassie? - wymruczał Łapa, kiedy już ukokosiliśmy się jakoś w łóżku. Zdarzyło mi się tu kiedyś zostawić przyduży T-shirt, który teraz był jak znalazł. Ach to roztargnienie i wczesne poranki, w które zbierałam się jak szalona, by uciec zanim dopadną mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Dlatego teraz mogłam się ułożyć obok niego, ubrana w koszulkę z Kłapouchym.  
\- No co?  
\- Dzięki.  
Uśmiechnęłam się. Zrezygnowałam z zachowywania pozorów - w końcu i tak to było jego łóżko, a nie jeden z wolnych pokojów. Obróciłam się na drugi bok i wtuliłam w Syriusza. Był ciepły i wciąż zbyt chudy, ale uścisk jego ramienia był bardzo podobny do tego, który pamiętałam z Hogwartu.

 _Czy tak samo jest tam_  
_W drugim królestwie śmierci_  
_Czy budzimy się zupełnie sami_  
_W godzinę kiedy wszystko w nas_  
_Jest czułością i czystymi łzami_  
_Usta chcą pocałunku_  
_A modlą się do złamanego kamienia_  
*  
\- A czy ktokolwiek kiedyś pomyślał, żeby może skombinować mugolską trzydziestkę szóstkę i zwyczajnie wpakować Voldemortowi kulkę w łeb? - zdenerwowałam się w pewnym momencie kolejnego zebrania Zakonu, które robiło jedynie za zdawanie raportu z sytuacji. Moody był cholernie ostrożny, jeśli szło o podejmowanie jakiejś akcji, jakiejś inicjatywy, i zaczynało mnie to irytować. Nie po to odsiaduję sobie dupę w Departamencie, żeby reszta robiła jakieś przeklęte raporty!  
\- Co to jest trzydziestka szóstka? - szczerze zainteresował się Moody. Remus wydał z siebie Odgłos, ja przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Taki rodzaj metalowej różdżki, której mugole używają do zadawania śmierci. - wyjaśnił Artur znad Proroka.  
\- I myślisz, że to by coś dało? - zapytał Moody. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie z Remusem. Lunatyk wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Cholera wie. - przyznałam. - Nie bardzo znam się na magicznym leczeniu mechanicznych urazów mózgu. Ale podejrzewam, że jakby Czarnemu Bydlakowi rozwalić czachę raz a porządnie, to by było pozamiatane. Na przykład szpadlem. - rozmarzyłam się. Moody rzucił mi poirytowane spojrzenie.  
\- Raz już nie wyszło. - zauważyła Molly.  
\- Ale wtedy przyczyną śmierci było zaklęcie. - powiedziałam, otrząsając się z myśli o szpadlu kontra mózg Voldemorta. - Zresztą, jak już mówiłam, nie wiem. Wciąż nie do końca wiemy, czemu Avada zabija. Co konkretnie robi organizmowi, że ten przestaje funkcjonować, nagle, cały, bez żadnych, no, biologicznych objawów. Może kulka w łeb nie jest rozwiązaniem…  
\- Ale ktoś powinien spróbować. - zaśmiał się Syriusz z tła. Siedział nieco na boku i od jakiegoś czasu smarował coś pracowicie na pergaminie. - Zgłaszam się na ochotnika, pod warunkiem, że Cass załatwi pukawkę.  
Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Ja pytałam poważnie, a ty sobie jaja z tego robisz. - fuknęłam na Syriusza. Obdarzył mnie uroczym uśmiechem i wrócił do skrobania po pergaminie. Nie powstrzymałam uśmiechu, który wepchnął mi się na twarz. Miło go było takim widzieć. Jakby nasza mała ekskursja po mugolskim Londynie podniosła go na duchu, dała kopa gdzie tego potrzebował. Syriusz jakby wziął się w garść i Remus przyznał mi się po cichu, że Łapa znacznie ograniczył chlanie na umór.  
\- Problemem byłoby chyba podejście do Voldemorta wystarczająco blisko, żeby to wypróbować. - zauważył Remus, uśmiechając się kątem ust. Już szykowałam się do ciętej riposty na temat karabinu snajperskiego, kiedy w kącie kuchni wybuchł mały pożar. Wszyscy obecni skoczyli na równe nogi, łapiąc za różdżki - poza mną, ja złapałam tasak do mięsa - ale uspokoiliśmy się momentalnie. Dumbledore otrzepał szatę i pozwolił swemu feniksowi przysiąść na gzymsie kominka.  
\- Sir? - zapytał Syriusz po pięciu sekundach ciszy. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do nas łagodnie.  
\- Co słychać, moi drodzy? - zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem. - Molly, byłbym ci głęboko wdzięczny za filiżankę herbaty…  
\- Tak, już… - Molly, nie oglądając się na właściciela domu, rzuciła się w stronę pieca. Dumbledore usiadł koło Moody’ego i rozejrzał się po obecnych.  
\- Co pana tu sprowadza o tej porze? - zapytał Remus niepewnie. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- Chyba właśnie zrezygnowałem z posady dyrektora w Hogwarcie.  
Brzdęk. Molly upuściła dzbanek na wodę; skorupy rozsypały się po całej kuchni, a my wlepiliśmy oczy w Dumbledore’a.  
\- Ja przepraszam, że to powiem. - odezwałam się po co najmniej dziesięciu sekundach. - Ale czy pana pogrzało?  
Dumbledore zaśmiał się krótko i zdjął okulary, by przetrzeć je rękawem szaty.  
\- Korneliusz dowiedział się o… tajnej grupie samoobrony w Hogwarcie. - powiedział tonem wyjaśnienia. Syriusz wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś między piskiem a kaszlnięciem. - Jako, że niezbyt dobrym posunięciem dla edukacji Harry’ego Pottera i jego kolegów byłoby przyznanie, że to ich pomysł… wziąłem winę na siebie.  
\- Mówiłam! - krzyknęła cienko Molly, odrywając się od zbierania skorup dzbanka. - Mówiłam, że ta grupa wpędzi ich w kłopoty!  
\- Przecież nie mogli całkiem polegać na tej Umbridge! - zareagował Syriusz, zupełnie jakby wziął to do siebie. Molly spojrzała na niego wrogo i już otwierała usta, ale się wtrąciłam zanim skoczyli sobie do gardeł:  
\- I co teraz pan zamierza zrobić?  
Dyrektor wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Gdzieś się schowam. - powiedział lekceważąco. - Ale będę miał oko na wszystko.  
Zamrugałam szybko.  
\- Czy to znaczy, że jeśli będę potrzebowała dostępu do hogwarckiej biblioteki, będę musiała prosić Umridge o pozwolenie? - zapytałam, nagle pojmując kilka dodatkowych implikacji ustąpienia Dumbledore’a ze stanowiska. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem, Moody dodatkowo z niesmakiem.  
\- Obawiam się, że tak, Cassandro. - powiedział Dumbledore łagodnie. Zaklęłam brzydko, ale po hiszpańsku.  
\- No to pięknie. - mruknęłam i obsunęłam się w krześle. Cholera jasna w pysk, niedobrze. To zwolni Dumbledore’owi całkiem sporo czasu, ale… Jezus Maria, biedne dzieciaki z Hogwartu. Jak Umbridge się dorwie do władzy - a wątpiłam, żeby Knot i ona sama przepuścili taką okazję - to pozamiatane.  
I jak przez cały rok nie była mi potrzebna hogwarcka biblioteka, tak teraz stawiałam dziesięć galeonów, że Danielowi albo Żanecie zachce się jakiegoś tomu ze szkoły.  
*  
\- Szefowo, nie mogę znaleźć _Wieczności w ujęciu arytmetycznym_.  
Kurwa mać… dlaczego ja zawsze muszę mieć rację…  
*  
_A którzy przekroczyli tamten próg_  
_I oczy mając weszli w drugie królestwo śmierci_  
_Nie wspomną naszych biednych i gwałtownych dusz_  
_Wspomną, jeżeli wspomną,_  
_Wydrążonych ludzi_  
_Chochołowych ludzi_

\- Harry kominkował z Hogwartu. - powiedział Remus tuż po świętach wielkanocnych, które spędziłam gorączkowo organizując Anecie wyjazd do Grecji. Ktoś się ocknął jakieś dwa miesiące za późno i papierologia związana z oficjalną delegacją na pół roku ruszyła dopiero teraz. Jeśli wcześniej myślałam, że nienawidzę biurokracji, tak teraz utwierdzałam się w przekonaniu, że mało do tej pory widziałam.  
\- Tak? - osunęłam się na krzesło. Remus wpadł do mnie po drodze „skądś” na Grimmauld Place i zażądał kawy po mugolsku. To znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że musiała to być kupiona w mugolskim sklepie kawa, a woda musiała gotować się normalnie, na gazie. Gdzie Remus wyczuwał różnicę, nie wiedziałam. No, ale skoro miał wilkołaczy węch, może i zmysł smaku się na to łapał.  
\- Najwyraźniej, podczas lekcji oklumencji ze Snape’em…  
\- Zaraz, Snape uczy młodego oklumencji? - przerwałam Remusowi. - Myślałam, że to dyrektor się tym zajmie…  
\- Cóż. - Remus wzruszył ramionami. - Tyle wiem. W każdym razie, Harry widział… er… pamiętasz tę scenę po sumie z obrony przed czarną magią?  
Spojrzałam na Lunatyka z ironicznie uniesioną brwią.  
\- Tę, która posadziła Pottera na tydzień na szlaban u Slughorna, podczas którego patroszył ropuchy i segregował pajęcze nogi?  
\- No i Harry to widział. W myślodsiewni.  
Remus urwał, zupełnie jakbym miała jakoś zareagować.  
\- I? - popędziłam go lekko.  
\- I odniósł wrażenie, że James był niedorosłym dupkiem, a Lily go nie cierpiała i jakoś zmusił ją do małżeństwa.  
Z rozmachem walnęłam się dłonią w czoło. Piętnastolatki i ich przemyślenia. Nie żebym była taka sama w tym wieku (i dlatego czuję się w prawie do wyrażenia tej opinii). Każdy, kto znał Jamesa Pottera powie z ręką na sercu, że to był głupek o sercu ze złota. Zgoda, jako piętnastolatek był strasznym kretynem, ale większość piętnastolatków tak ma. Potem się wyrobił. Może i znałam Jamesa dość słabo, nie przeszkadzało mi to jednak zdawać sobie sprawy z jednej, podstawowej rzeczy: Rogacz był dobrym, odważnym człowiekiem.  
\- Spróbowaliśmy mu to jakoś wyjaśnić. - ciągnął Remus jakby z nutą żalu w głosie. - Ale nie jestem pewien, że dotarło. Harry prawie został przyłapany, bo wiesz, nie korzystał z kominka legalnie…  
Westchnęłam.  
\- Mam pogadać ze Snapem? - zapytałam ponuro. - I tak muszę pojechać do Hogwartu.  
\- Właściwie napisałem do niego, ale jakbyś mogła… czajnik gwiżdże.  
Uniosłam brwi, ale wstałam i wzięłam się do robienia kawy. Remus siedział cicho, bawiąc się ołówkiem, leżącym na stercie rachunków. Podsunęłam mu kubek w żabki i usiadłam naprzeciwko. Bez komentarza obserwowałam, jak Remus wsypuje do kawy chyba trzy łyżeczki cukru. Rany boskie, że też ten człowiek nie ma próchnicy.  
Pogadać ze Snapem… O rany. Już to widzę. Jak mnie nie wystawi za drzwi w ciągu pierwszych trzech minut, to uznam to za swój osobisty sukces.  
\- Robię to tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie. - powiedziałam na głos. Remus uśmiechnął się kątem ust.  
I tak oto dwa dni później, w sobotę rano, znalazłam się w Hogwarcie z oficjalną prośbą o dostęp do biblioteki i silnym postanowieniem, że Lunatyk nie wypłaci się do końca życia z długu wdzięczności. Postanowiłam zacząć od łatwiejszego orzecha i zbiegłam do lochów. Spodziewałam się znaleźć Mistrza Eliksirów nad kociołkiem i nie pomyliłam się za bardzo. Po kurtuazyjnym puknięciu w futrynę drzwi gabinetu ze środka rozległo się wkurzone „proszę”. Zebrałam siły i wlazłam.  
\- Cześć, Snape. - powiedziałam, zanim zdołał ogarnąć kto mu się pcha w pielesze. - Dawnośmy się nie widzieli.  
\- Bennet. - Snape wyprostował się znad kociołka, który bulgotał niebiesko i pryskał na wszystkie strony kroplami jak iskry zimnego ognia. - Co cię tu przywiało?  
\- A wiesz. - opadłam na pierwsze lepsze krzesło. - Biblioteka taka fajna, ploty takie ciekawe, podobno wywaliłeś Pottera z tych waszych… - odchrząknęłam. - Korepetycji z eliksirów.  
Oczy Snape’a zwęziły się lekko.  
\- Nie twój interes. - warknął i odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Westchnęłam.  
\- Słuchaj no. - powiedziałam ostro. - Mógłbyś się przestać unosić jakąś cholerną ślizgońską dumą, naprawdę. Młody potrzebuje tej wiedzy. I tych umiejętności.  
\- To niech się sam uczy.  
\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz? - wzniosłam oczy do sufitu. - Wytłumacz mi, bo ja tego nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego Dumbledore ci tak ufa?  
\- To też nie twój interes.  
Przechyliłam głowę i obserwowałam Snape’a jakiś czas. Coś w układzie jego ramion świadczyło o tym, że jest tego świadom. Wcale dobrze udawał jednak, że go to nie obchodzi. Wrzucił do niebieskiego eliksiru jakieś obrzydliwie wyglądające flaki i, z zegarkiem w ręku, zaczął mieszać. Nie przeszkadzałam mu. Mogłam być taka sobie w eliksirach, ale doskonale wiedziałam, żeby nie przeszkadzać warzącemu, bo może ładnie rąbnąć.  
\- Snape. - odezwałam się, kiedy odłożył mieszadło. - Ja wiem, że ty go nie lubisz. I wiem, że wolałbyś spędzać te wieczory jakoś inaczej. Ale, na litość boską, przecież nie jesteś idiotą i wiesz, że to nie są fanaberie.  
Snape spojrzał na mnie z taką złością, że mi się zrobiło zimno.  
\- Idź sobie. - warknął. - I raczej mi się nie pokazuj na oczy.  
Wstałam. Najwyraźniej to była przegrana sprawa.  
\- No, to wiem kogo mogę winić, jak już się sprawa rąbnie. - powiedziałam zimno. - Miłego dnia.  
Nie odmówiłam sobie solidnego jebnięcia drzwiami do jego gabinetu.  
Kretyn.  
*  
\- To jest dziwne. - oznajmiłam ponuro. Remus spojrzał na mnie znad gazety i uśmiechnął się lekko. Siedzieliśmy w salonie na Grimmauld Place, przy szeroko otwartym oknie na podwórze. Był ciepły majowy wieczór. Wściekła, głodna i zmęczona przyszłam tu wylać emocje na czyjąś głowę. Na pierwszej linii znalazł się, oczywiście, Syriusz, Remus nadciągnął z odsieczą krótko potem, sadzając mnie za stołem i zapychając mnie zapiekanką z ziemniaków.  
Najedzona i napojona piwem kremowym zostałam następnie zaciągnięta do salonu…  
Syriusz szczeknął radośnie i władował mi się na kolana.  
\- Serio? - westchnęłam, ale podrapałam go za uchem. W podzięce liznął mnie po twarzy. - Black, no żeby cię pogrzało! - próbując się odsunąć rąbnęłam głową w kanapę. - Nie rób tego więcej!  
Syriusz ponownie wydał basowe szczeknięcie i uwalił się na dywanie, prezentując brzuch i wymachując łapami na wszystkie strony.  
\- On chce, żebyś go podrapała po brzuchu. - powiedział Remus, szeleszcząc gazetą. Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- No nie mów. - mruknęłam. Łapa zaczął się miotać po dywanie, wciąż na grzbiecie i wciąż gapiąc się na mnie radośnie. Psy. Kochane stworzenia. A Syriusz, mimo rozmiarów i groźnego, podobnego do ponuraka wyglądu, najwyraźniej potrafił być również uroczym, chętnym do zabawy psem. Super. Chcąc nie chcąc potarmosiłam go trochę. Potem potarmosiłam go nieco bardziej. I zanim się obejrzałam, Łapa wciągnął mnie do zabawy. Remus śmiał się z kanapy, a ja oganiałam się od Syriusza, który za punkt honoru wziął sobie polizanie mnie po twarzy. Stworek chyba zajrzał na chwilę do salonu, ale zaraz uciekł, jakby przerażony naszą wesołością.  
Kiedy Syriusz się zmęczył zrzucił psią skórę i padł na dywan tuż przy kanapie Remusa. Wyglądał dobrze: oczy mu lśniły, szczerzył zęby w radosnym uśmiechu, długie włosy opadały mu na twarz z tą typową dla niego nonszalancją. Ukradkiem zerknęłam na Remusa; przypatrywał się Łapie, a delikatny uśmiech błądził mu po twarzy.  
I to było dobre.  
Zostałam na noc. Jakoś nie miałam ochoty wracać do tego pustego domu, w którym jedynym głosem poza moim własnym był telewizor i radio. Nie chciałam wracać do książek, które już przeczytałam; nie chciałam wracać nawet do tych, których jeszcze nie zdążyłam wziąć do rąk. Nie chciałam wracać do ciszy, zwykle przyjaznej. Chciałam zostać tu, w tym domu który, choć ponury, miał wreszcie szansę zaabsorbować trochę śmiechu.  
Chciałam zostać tu z Syriuszem.  
*  
Aneta Simmengton, nasza szefowa, spakowała manele i pojechała do Grecji. To zostawiło Departament Tajemnic de facto na mojej i Tima głowie. Przez większość czerwca wykopywałam się z papierologii, którą trzeba było pilnie zrobić na już, teraz, zaraz, i przez to wychodziłam z roboty ostatnia, w późnych godzinach wieczornych. Żaneta pozostawała niereformowalna i musiałam ją wyganiać z biura około osiemnastej, ale chociaż Daniel miał odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku i zmywał się nie później niż o siedemnastej.  
Syriusz nie był tym faktem zachwycony, ale cierpiał w milczeniu. Byłam na Grimmauld Place niemal codziennie. Razem z Remusem kontynuowaliśmy naszą misję zajmowania Łapy wszystkim, czym się dało, ale Syriusz wyraźnie tęsknił za wolnością aż do bólu. To mnie silnie smuciło i mocno irytowało. Dlatego wyłaziłam z siebie, wymyślając różne dziwne rzeczy, by Łapa ciągle był czymś zajęty. Jednak zmęczenie kiedyś musiało mnie dopaść. Weekendy były stanowczo za krótkie.  
Dlatego, wbrew złożonej Snape’owi obietnicy, winiłam później głównie siebie.  
Osiemnastego czerwca byłam sama w Departamencie. Było już cicho i spokojnie. Żaneta wyszła przed chwilą, zabierając jakieś swoje wykresy i badania. Tim był w Aberdeen, a jego zespół dawno poskładał manatki i odmeldował się, by móc z samego rana pojechać do Belfastu na konferencję. Gorączkowo, czując narastającą migrenę, wypełniałam sprawozdanie z jednego z eksperymentów profesora Croakera; zaadaptował pomysł Żanety z wrzuceniem żywego jajka do klosza czasu i teraz na mojej głowie było zaprojektowanie usprawnienia metodologicznego obliczania wyników.  
Kiedy usłyszałam stuknięcie windy, było już za późno.

 _This is the way the world ends_  
_Not with a bang but a whimper_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.S. Elliot, [The Hollow Men](https://www.msu.edu/~jungahre/transmedia/the-hollow-men.html)


End file.
